


Just As Soon As I Find My Balls Again

by HMSquared



Series: Based On This Video [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Emails, Foreshadowing, Glitches, Horror, Jealousy, Possession, Quotations, Seizures, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality, YouTube, oh crap, wham line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: FNaF: Help Wanted completely breaks Mark.





	Just As Soon As I Find My Balls Again

**Author's Note:**

> I felt SO bad for Mark at the end of "FNaF: Help Wanted Part 1." He was the most terrified and the quietest I've ever seen him, which I guess means Scott succeeded in making something that truly scared him. The broken look on his face inspired this, and originally there weren't going to be any supernatural shenanigans... blame TV Tropes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Going into it, Mark had no idea FNaF: Help Wanted would change him forever. In fact, he knew nothing about the game aside from the two videos Jack had made about it, which irritated him slightly. Why was Dawko handing _him_ the code? He wasn't a big fan of the franchise.

That was beside the point. Mark now actually had a chance to play, all thanks to Scott Cawthon himself. He couldn't figure out why the man thought he was special, but he didn't dwell on it much, instead setting up recording in silence.

Deep breaths... Calm, sunny skies. Three... two... one.

 

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to FNaF VR!" Nope, that didn't sound right. Mark said it twenty times with the headset on, recording every single one for deletion later. When he finally got it without his voice cracking, he started playing.

The first thing to do was explore. Mark tinkered with the various levers; he instantly went to the prize counter and looked around. There was candy, plushy versions of the characters (which were actually pretty cute) and a place to buy things.

There was a stuffed version of Golden Freddy sitting on the middle shelf, front and center. Mark looked up at him and chuckled, remembering how he had accidentally beaten him during their first counter. Ah, those were the days...

The headset flickered for a split second. Mark swore under his breath, though his hurried pants quickly turned into embarrassed laughter. How appropriate he was staring at Golden Freddy when that had happened.

He traveled back to the level selection screen and jumped after turning and seeing a pair of purple eyes in the darkness. Shaking his head, Mark whispered,

"You haven't even started yet and you're nervous. Good job, Markimoo." But then he realized he shouldn't ignore his fear. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he said to himself, "It's just harmless fun that cannot harm me at all in any harmful way." You'd think he was getting paid by the "harm."

 

Night One went perfectly fine, and by perfectly fine, we mean Mark all but died. It was terrifying looking down the hall and seeing Bonnie in the darkness, ready to strike. He dropped no less than three F-Bombs, walking on pins and needles the whole time.

He had to hand it to Scott; this game was terrifying, and isn't that what a FNaF VR game is supposed to be? The jumpscare on Night 2 wasn't even that bad, though Mark still lept three feet in the air and nearly smacked his head on the ceiling. He needed to stop.

Taking off the headset, fear washed over him. Any second now, it felt like Chica or Freddy was going to burst in and kill him. But that wasn't possible, because they weren't real. Knowing this, Mark kneeled and quietly exhaled, trying not to cry.

One thing was certain: he had to thank Scott for this. Even though he was terrified, Mark appreciated the experience and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the rest of the game. Even though he didn't know it that well, he had missed Freddy and the rest of the hellspawn.

"Well..." he whispered to the audience, dragging the mic toward him. "That was really fun, I liked that. I'll definitely do more of this, just as soon as I... find my balls again." A smile broke through, growing after Mark realized it was there. "Thank you guys so much for watching and as always, I will see  _you_ in the next video. Bye-bye!" Bye-bye, indeed...

 

For some reason, Mark didn't remember to email Scott until he was almost done with editing. Shaking his head and chiding himself for forgetting, he pulled up his email and typed in Scott's address.

**_Hey Scott, thanks for the copy of Help Wanted. Very fun and VERY scary. Loving it so far! -Mark_ **

After hitting send, Mark winced as a loud beeping sound filled his ears. Turning back to his other monitor, he saw an error message warning him some of the footage had become corrupted, which didn't make any sense since nothing had happened to cause it. Frowning, he clicked on the footage in question and jumped when Lolbit's face appeared on the screen.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Before Mark could dwell on it, a message came in from Scott. Shaking slightly, he opened it.

_I'm flattered, Mark, but I didn't send you a copy of the game. I know you and Dawko don't talk much, but did he give you a code? Otherwise, I have no idea how you got your hands on it._

A second email was coming in, but Mark never saw it. His body suddenly seized, all of his body parts and vital organs locking at once. He crashed to the floor, Golden Freddy's scream and Toreador March filling his head.

_Please don't worry, I'm not angry. Hey, maybe we can talk and figure out what happened. If there's a leak somewhere or a fake copy, I would like to know about it._

That's not what happened, Scott. You of all people should know that you're messing with forces beyond your control. Why don't you send him a reply, Markimoo? That should get his attention. And you can't upload the video, of course; it'll cause too much attention.

 

 

**_Everything is working as intended._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the game's main antagonist was somehow involved. The rest you have to figure out for yourself. ;)
> 
> Also, I'm really proud of the nickname "hellspawn."


End file.
